victoriousrpclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ImmaFatCake/URGENT: We Need Recorders!
Hey everyone! As I already have said, I am on vacation until Juen 23rd, and CCG will be on vacation most of next week also. I am currently editing 4 RP's, and If we want these big ones recoreded, then we will need more people to help out and record the RP's that are important/deserved to be shared. We need more than just 2 or 3 people recording these RP's. Here's how: Step 1: Tell People In The Chat If you want to record the RP you are about to do, then tell people so that they know someone is. Ex. I'll record the RP. Step 2: How To Copy Record is just a fancy way of saying copy and paste. Every 10 minutes or so, copy down what has been written of the RP. It will look like this: Then one the text is highlighted, you need to copy it: Hold down Ctrl and press C Step 3: How To Paste And Edit Then open up Microsoft/Mac Word (used to type documents). Click to start typing, but instead of typing, paste what you copied: Hold down Ctrl and press V It should look like this: Then, you can edit out/delete the avatar names and pictures/bullets/and times to make it look like this in the end (there will be many pages, just to warn you): Step 4: Copy And Paste Onto RP Page Then just copy and paste the RP onto the page and you're done! Hard Parts There is diffuclty to being a recorder. You need to be good and fast with computers. You also need to do a lot of editing that will take a lot of time. If there is something like this: --- Cat: Don't worry, I found it! Ponnie: *Shoots Tori* Andre: AHHHHH! Jade: Oh my god! Robbie: Okay Cat! --- Then please edit it to make it look like this: --- Cat: Don't worry, I found it! Robbie: Okay Cat! Ponnie: *Shoots Tori* Andre: AHHHHH! Jade: Oh my god! --- It would make a lot more sense! And if there are two different scenes happening at the same time: --- Tori: But what if I die?!?! Beck: *Runs into Nozu* Andre: You won't. Jade: There you are Beck! --- And it goes on like that, then edit it and make it to scenes like this: Scene 2: Blackbox Theater Tori: But what if I die?!?! Andre: You won't. Scene 3: Nozu Beck: *Runs into Nozu* Jade: There you are Beck! --- It makes it much easier for the readers to understand. If any of that is too hard for you, post it on the RP's page and ask me or another admin to edit it! Be Commited You will need to have a lot of down time (up to 2 and a half hours sometimes) to record RP's. Don't commit yourdelf if you can't finish, or ask someone else to give you parts that you missed on your Message wall! And don't be afraid to tell your fellow users to hurry it up! They can! I will try to make most of the pages for all of our RP's. Any other questions? Messsage me or comment! I Am The Fat Cake, Goo Goo G'joob 17:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts